elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alik'r Desert
The Alik'r Desert, Alik'r, or Alik'ra is an endless sea of desert that stretches across the northern coast of the province of Hammerfell. The sands of the Alik'r stretch as far as the eye can see, encompassing the majority of the province, and housing several civilizations, from the Redguards, to even the Dwemer. By game *Alik'r (Daggerfall) *Alik'r Desert (Online) Description Geography Hollow Wastes The Hollow Wastes is a stretch of land situated in the center of the Alik'r, bridged between the cities of Bergama and Lainlyn, both of which are the largest settlements in the region. Much of the Hollow Wastes is desolate, with very little between each city. The outpost of Leki's Blade is found in the wastes, and it is a school, being one of the very last places that teach the ways of Sword-Singing. Near the town of Lainlyn is the Aswala Stables, which is well-known for breeding the Yokudan Chargers, a breed of Horse that originates from Akos Kasaz in Yokuda. The Lainlyn Family has a large presence in the region, as they are the namesake for the Barony of Lainlyn. Myrkwasa Myrkwasa is the center of the Alik'r population, situated along the northwest coast of the province, where the capital city of Sentinel is located. The coast is more fertile than deeper towards Bergama, where the desert begins in Myrkwasa. Pomegranates and Figs are grown in vineyards around Sentinel. South of the city lies the Rain Catcher Fields, which is self-explanatory, it catches the seasonal rains that flow past through the region, and makes it safe to drink for the locals, and preparing for trading. The ruined city of Salas En was a major city in the Altmeri occupation of Hammerfell, until they were taken out by the Yokudans of Yath. Tigonus The region of Tigonus is the eastern front of the Alik'r, found along the Dragontail Mountains that border towards the region of Bangkorai. The two main cities in the region are Kozanset, an open-aired trading town, and the holy city of Satakalaam, named after the Yokudan God, Satakal. Tigonus contains several notable landmarks, such as the city of Volenfell, the lost capital of the Rourken Dwemer. The Lost City of the Na-Totambu, the ancient city of the Na-Totambu that fell into obscurity, and the Motalion Necropolis, the largest cemetery in the Alik'r Desert, built just north of Satakalaam. Various Kings and nobles of the Alik'r Desert are buried here, throughout the years, such as King Haqmir of Yath. Greater Alik'r The Greater Alik'r refers to the desert of Hammerfell, which shares its name with the general region of Northern Hammerfell. This area encompasses the western-half of Hammerfell, where much of the province's greatest history had occurred, such as the Arrival of the Ra Gada, and the Conquest of Hammerfell. The ancient capital of the Rourken Clan of Dwemer, the city of Volenfell is located here, with sources claiming its location around Satakalaam and Gilane, two settlements separated by the expansive Alik'r. Various nomads in Hammerfell traverse the Greater Alik'r, between the coastal cities. Nomadic groups like the Ash'abah are considered outcasts in Redguard society. On such tread across the Alik'r, the March of Thirst was noteworthy in the history of the Third Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellThe Great War Fauna Dunerippers The Duneripper is a common predator in the Greater Alik'r of Hammerfell. These creatures are known for burrowing through the sand in great speeds, can be considered a sand crocodile. Dunerippers are long reptiles covered in red and light yellow chitin scales, their hard-shell fins give them the ability to swim through the sand and break rocks. They have hooked mouths and wide gullets for their prey. Their digestion is suited for the barren Alik'r, as they require only a small bit of a huge beast (i.e. an Ogre). Their hooked mouths are used to incapacitate their prey, but should that not work, they would clamp them in their jaws until they suffocated it to death. Dunerippers are incredibly long, long enough for three horses, this would include their sharptails. The Duneripper is commonly compared to aquatic creatures like sharks and sea-drakes. But Dunerippers master the art of patience, waiting for days underneath the sand for prey to wander into their vicinity. Dunerippers in the Alik'r Desert are found all throughout the Alik'r Desert but can be primarily found in larger open areas of the desert, in southeast Myrkwasa near Bergama and in the central area of the Hollow Wastes near Leki's Blade.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell Harpies One of the most common creatures of the Iliac Bay is the Harpy, and even though they would typically appear in areas such as Glenumbra, the Harpies have a cultural presence in the Alik'r Desert, particularly in the Hollow Wastes in the Barony of Lainlyn. Harpies can be seen as a combination as both a small woman and a ravaging vulture, they live clusters of their own aeries between the sands of Lainlyn to the bluffs of Tigonus. Harpies have sharp-curved talons they used to grab people away. Their feathers, however, are actually very valuable, which makes them hunted throughout the region. The minor city of Kozanset has shown to have cared for their neighboring Harpies. The Barony of Lainlyn celebrates the holiday known as Riglametha, which either means The Crows Who Were Punished, or The Crows Who Punish in Banthan-Yoku. It is a series of festivals set in Lainlyn but there is one, in particular, the Ghraewaj, is an ancient story where the evil temptress, Noctyr-a attempts to seduce the Baron of Lainlyn, until the Baroness had intervened and tricked Noctyr-a into wearing white robe, which turned her into a Giant Black Bird. The Baron then tricked Noctyr-a's followers into devouring the bird, only for them to turn into Harpies. This story is ancient, with a revision during the reign of Viana the Pure.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High RockGhraewaj and the Harpies Skeletons & Mummies Necromancy has been a severe subject in Hammerfell, for the province's culture dictates that a body is a holy chalice, and should never be desecrated. This policy had the potential to led to the downfall of the Kingdom of Sentinel, as seen with the Withered Hand. And so Skeleton thralls are common in areas of the Alik'r Desert, particularly in the region of Tigonus, where both the Motalion Necropolis and the Tears of the Dishonored are located. The process of creating Skeletal thralls is very tedious as it requires every single bone to wholly-build back a Skeleton. The magic needed to rebuild a Skeleton may hold it together, but it is vital to use extra means to bring it all together, and so, Leather straps and even metal spikes are used in this process. But while Skeletons are used, some necromancers, primarily those in Redguard and even Ayleid tombs resurrect Mummies. An equivalent to a Mummy would be a Draugr of Skyrim, as both are preserved corpses. Mummies, underneath the wrappings, are zombified but do not need extra precautions like with Skeletons to have support. Mummies are common resurrections in Hammerfell. The process of mummification is used on the nobility of Hammerfell, and it is done when the soul has left for Tu'whacca, the Redguard God of Souls. The body is left on a table and bathed in oils and leaves. The blood is drained from the body and vital organs like the heart and brain are kept in ceremonial jars. After weeks of religious prayers, the body is kept into a sarcophagus in a subterranean cave, where they are kept with their memorabilia.Corpse Preparation, Book II Camels & Horses Traversing the Alik'r Desert is a challenge on its own, where many are unable to withstand. Because of this, the province's kingdoms all reside beyond the Greater Alik'r, either along the coast (Sentinel and Gilane), or the mountains (Ska'vyn and Dragonstar). But because of Hammerfell's lack of riverways, moving through the Alik'r is the best option for travel. What the Alik'ri Nomads use are Camels, large animals who have gotten accustomed to the harsh weather and can support tons of weight on their distinct humps. They are a cultural icon of the desert for their versatility and practicality. Wild Camels are found in small pacts in certain areas, more so in the mountains of Craglorn than in the Alik'r Desert, but in the latter, a Camel can be found in an oasis, where water can be supplied. While Camels are used throughout the province, the Alik'r Desert is unique in that Horses can be used to cross the desert. Even though these creatures are not suited for the sand, a breed of Horse called the Yokudan Charger come from the Alik'r, specifically from the town of Aswala Stables. The Aswala Family is known for breeding these Horses, originally brought from Akos Kasaz by Grandee Yaghoub. The modern-day line of Yokudan Chargers comes from the mount of the legendary, Divad Hunding. A Yokudan Charger has no problem moving across the desert, and so they are used by the Gallants of Hammerfell, a knightly order of the Alik'r.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/lineage-aswala-thoroughbred On the lineage of the Aswala thoroughbred – The Imperial Library]Legend of the Yokudan Chargers Desert Lamia The Lamia are peculiar creatures in the Iliac Bay. They are a type of aquatic beastfolk that lives in clusters throughout the coast. The ones in the Alik'r Desert live exclusively in the Fiefdom of Myrkwasa, in the ruins of Ancestor's Landing. Lamias are highly intelligent creatures, capable of learning Tamrielic, as well as utilize powerful magic and even adorn exquisite jewelry. Sects of the Lamia are even capable of establishing a religion, worshipping figures known as the "Egg Mother" and the "Great Egg." Lamia lair is a very fortunate place to locate, as they care for trinkets they found throughout the desert. The Lamia is actually asexual, neither a man nor female. They take on the appearance of a female to lure none-the-wiser men to their lair. The Lamia have their hierarchy, similar to that of a Harpy. A Lamia Curare has the ability to summon a spectral version of themselves, a Lamia Medica has the ability to use Restoration, while a Lamia Diva is considered the leader. To those who are less likely to learn, they see the Lamia as cursed people, however, they are in fact a separate race of beastfolk, being as tall as a fully-grown Breton Male, and using their tail to tread across the sand. But because of their sharp venomous fangs, their ophidian heads, and their scaled tails, many try their best to avoid them. In many ways, the Lamia is actually tribal, despite not capable of living with the common-folk of Tamriel, they have shown signs of language, both Tamrielic and their own. Not to mention their recognition for memorabilia, like gold and silver.Dialogue of "Tzik'nith" Miscellaneous Creatures *Assassin Beetle *Bonefish *Desert Pupfish *Dwarven Animunculi *Gargoyle *Giant Scorpion *Goblin *Goshawk *Jackal *Midget Salmon *Mountain Lion *Ra-Netu *Sand Eel *Spider *Spider Daedra *Vampire Flora Despite the nature of the Alik'r Desert, the flora in the region is abundant. Of the most common is the Aloe Vera, which is a popular herb used by the Alik'ri. The Aloe Vera had been used since the time of the Ra Gada, as it is used in their panacea, which is made from the Aloe, mixed with crushed leaves and pure water. It has the ability to staunch the flow of blood and weaken the effects of pox. Among the Aloe is Basil, an herb that is used around the nose, but it is required to have straws in the nose. It can also be used as a poultice in the same area. All the while, the Redguards of Hammerfell eat all sorts of fruit and vegetables. The most prominent is the Pomegranate and Fig, both of which are a staple in Sentinel, as it is incorporated into Koomu Alezer'i. The city-state of Satakalaam also have groves of Pomegranates and Figs, and it is where Bees would pollinate.Flora of Hammerfell The Ginkgo Leaves are primarily found along rivers and lakes of Hammerfell, around the Bjoulsae River in eastern Hammerfell. It is very inconspicuous, on identifiable from the half-moon shape. It is very sweet and tasty, and according to legend, should it be mixed with Aloe Vera, your stamina increases for a time. The Ash'abah Tribe has an initiation where those who drink a certain potion, they are taken into a vision of the past, the founding of the Ancient Ash'abah during King Xahkwan's attack on the Corelanya Clan. The ingredients needed are found throughout southern Myrkwasa. Cave Palm is found underneath the shade, hence the name. The fruit that grows on the tree is known for its distinct smell. The Satakal's Blossom, named after the deity, is a rather rare flower, and it is very hallucinogenic, so for good times. Then there is Juniper Trees, whose berries are common throughout the north, in areas such as the Reach in Skyrim. Finally, there is the Torturer's Pillow, a common type of cactus in the Alik'r.Blessed, Blessed SatakalaamSpecial Flora of Tamriel''Events of "Morwha's Curse" Government The Alik'r Desert takes a large portion of the province of Hammerfell, and so various settlements exist across the red dunes of Alik'ra, but like the rest of the province, the Alik'r Desert is governed by two factions, the Crowns, who revere their culture of Yokuda, and the Forebears, who favor the Imperial law and progression. There is the third party, the Lhotunics, but their prominence does not equate to the other two. The Kingdom of Sentinel is governed by the Forebears, ever since Baron Volag's ascension to the throne in the aftermath of the Conquest of Hammerfell. However, a majority of the Iliac-Hammerfell is affiliated with the Crowns, with examples including Lainlyn and Totambu. Traditionally, the Crowns ruled the northern reaches of Hammerfell, around the Dragontail Mountains while the Forebears ruled the south along the Abecean Coast. Sentinel sticks out amidst the Crowns of the Iliac Bay. But when the Warp in the West occurred in 3E 417, the political climate had changed drastically. The original forty-four states of the Iliac Bay went down into four distinct kingdoms, among them was the Kingdom of Sentinel. Sentinel had garnered control over the Iliac-Hammerfell, as far as, the Barony of Abibon-Gora, to the outskirts of the Fiefdom of Mournoth. But because much of this is Crowns affiliated, it proved to be a struggle for the newly-appointed King of Sentinel, Lhotun. To combat these political conflicts, King Lhotun created the Lhotunics, which serves as a gray area between the two groups. This political triad was monumental in the late years of the Third Era. Like other nations in the Iliac Bay, the Kingdom of Sentinel has a knightly order, one that protects the royal family and the denizens of the kingdom. Sentinel's order was known as the Order of the Candle. The district of the Alik'r has no known political affiliation, but it has a capital, the city of Alik'ra, though it has no known leader. Religion The Alik'r Desert is unconquered territory, despite the presence of Alik'ra, it is no-man's land, but with the establishment of the Nine Divines in Hammerfell, the region of Alik'r is forced to have a temple dedicated to one of them, that being Stendarr the Steadfast, the God of Compassion and Justice, he is the patron of authority, specifically, the Imperial Legion. Stendarr has a significance in the general Iliac Bay, having prominence in the County of Santaki and the Fiefdom of Mournoth, both of which are found east of Sentinel. The Temple of Stendarr is the religious group of Stendarr, who have an alliance with the Benevolence of Mara. The knightly order of the Temple is the Crusaders, who enforce the will of Stendarr and staunch out their enemies, notably the Citadel of Ebonarm, a group affiliated with the Fighters Guild that worships the Redguard God of War, Ebonarm. The Northern Alik'r hosts various nations, each of whom has their own religious deity given to them. The Kingdom of Sentinel has the Order of Arkay, who reveres the God of Life and Death, Arkay. Arkay has an origin, supposedly being an ordinary shopkeeper who had a passion for knowledge and an avid collection of books. On a fateful day, Arkay had found a book that detailed the truth regarding Life, Death, and even the meaning of life. His obsession for the book had led to his businesses bankruptcy, his friends and family leaving him, and even ignoring a disease that passed through his village. Arkay was near-death, with his family taking care of him out of pure duty. For one last time, Arkay prayed to Mara, who made an exception to the deathly person and turned him into a God, accepting the burden of maintaining the proper balance of life and death. Arkay has other chapters in the Dragontail Mountains, the Ilessan Hills, and Cheydinhal. Other temples that exist in the Alik'r Desert, including Akatosh (Bergama), Julianos (Lainlyn, Satakalaam), Kynareth (Kozanset, Myrkwasa), and Dibella (Tigonus).Arkay The GodEvents of Culture & Economy The Alik'r Desert takes a large portion of the province of Hammerfell, not just the northern coast, and so traversing it has become a constant challenge, a culture of its own. The uncharted Alik'r stretches as far as the Barony of Abibon-Gora and Kairou in the west, to the County of Santaki and the Dak'fron Desert. The boundaries between these nations is uncertain, despite detailed maps. There have been various records that a Red Mist shrouds over the Alik'r Desert, which stays throughout the land until noon when buried temples are unveiled. Alik'r Shade Temples exist throughout the region. Redguards are warriors by nature and are said to be in a constant Holy War with the Alik'r Desert. Alik'r Warriors wear typical desert gear, such as Turbans. Most headwear covers the face to avoid painful burns and desert winds to breath better. Most of the Alik'r is found along the Iliac Bay, via Sentinel and Lainlyn. The former has minor agriculture, producing figs and pomegranates along the coast while the latter has an affinity with shipbuilding, being a royal port of Sentinel. Beyond Sentinel is the Rain Catcher Fields, which catches the seasonal rains and prepares them for distribution. Among this is several goat hoarders and the stablemasters of the Aswala Stables. The Alik'r Nomads revere Satakal, the Yokudan God of Everything, a fusion of the concept of both Anu and Padomay. Worship of Satakal is unwanted in the Third Empire, as there have been times where the latter denounced it. The Alik'r hosts several settlements such as Ceranda-Kom and Tsetissiara, including the largest settlement, the city of Alik'ra. And so, several holidays are celebrated in the Alik'r Desert. Among them is Festival of Blades, held on the 26th of First Seed, which celebrates Frandar Hunding's purge against the Giant Goblins. Another is Baranth Do (Yoku: Goodbye to the Beast of Last Year), held on the 18th of Evening Star. A Redguard variant of the New Life Festival.The Alik'rAlik'r Survival for Outsiders[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/calendar-tamriel Calendar of Tamriel – The Imperial Library] |} History First Era The Rourken Clan of Dwemer; Volendrung & Volenfell In 1E 420, the First Council of Morrowind was formed between the Dwemer and the Chimer, bring peace throughout the region, but while most were in favor of this, there were sects that were against this decision, and one of them was the Rourken Clan. The Rourken Chieftain had thrown his Hammer of Might, Volendrung in the distant west, where it would land somewhere in the Alik'r Desert. The Rourken Clan trudged through Cyrodiil's forest and into Hammerfell, where they founded the city-state of Volenfell. The history regarding the Rourken is dispersed and not concise. At one point in time, the Arch-Mage, Shalidor waged war single-handedly with the Rourken Clan in the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor. King Rourken had utilized the Spell Breaker, which is a Dwemer Tower Shield that can deflect magic. When they had founded Volenfell, they discovered large veins of untapped minerals all throughout the Alik'r Desert, to which they traveled great lengths to obtain this power. And so, they built various mining settlements, such as Santaki or Rkulftzel. The Rourken's self-exile had inspired various other clans to migrate out of Vvardenfell, such as the Kragen Clan, who founded the cities of Arkngthamz-Phng, and pioneered the use of Aetherium. In the end, the Rourken Clan, along with the rest of the Dwemer, disappeared in 1E 700 in the aftermath of the Battle of Red Mountain. Their ruins remained abandoned ever since.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellWhat is Volendrung?Tamrielic LoreArkngthamz-Phng The Destruction of Yokuda & the Ra Gada Wave The distant west, far beyond the continent of Tamriel lies the continent of Yokuda, the home of the Yokudans and the Sinistral Elves. In 1E 808, after the destruction of Yokuda, the Yokudans had landed on the shores of modern-day Hammerfell, where they founded the ancient city of Hegathe. Various refugees took residence on the island of Herne, while the Warrior Wave, otherwise known as the Ra Gada continued for Hammerfell. And so began the Ra Gada's conquest over Hammerfell, with various waves moving across the land and displacing the denizens, from the Nedes, the Beastfolk, and the Orsimer. Years prior, Frandar Hunding had left Yokuda for the province of Hammerfell, where they defeated the Giant Goblins. The Ra Gada consisted of several waves, each of which spread across Hammerfell. The Tavan traveled along the southern coast, around cities such as Gilane and Taneth, while the Anka-Ra traveled to the far north, around modern-day Dragonstar and Elinhir. The Warrior Wave around the Alik'r Desert was administrated by Grandee Yaghoub of Akos Kasaz, who founded the cities of Sentinel and Tava's Blessing. Among his fleet, he carried the Yokudan Chargers, a breed of Horse that can tread across the Desert.Varieties of Faith, Crown RedguardsRedguards, Their Heroes and HistoryCrafting Motif 28: Ra Gada StyleWarlords of the Ra GadaSentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r Yaghoub the Seafarer & the Jewel of Alik'r The city-state of Sentinel, like many other modern-day Redguard cities, was founded during the Ra Gada wave, with this one, specifically, found in Yaghoub's wave across the Iliac Bay. Grandee Yaghoub was a leader from the Yokudan region of Akos Kasaz, the largest island of the continent. Yaghoub's fleets traveled from Old Hegathe, through Cape Shira and eventually the Iliac Bay, to which he described it as laudable, applauding its excellence. At this point in time, the High Elves that hailed from the Summerset Isles, along with several Breton groups, took refuge along the coast of the Alik'r. The site of the eventual Sentinel was a harbor-town of Elves and Manmer. As Yaghoub sailed toward the Steed, on the eve of the 17th of Second Seed, his watchmen, or his Sentinel spotted the harborage, to which Yaghoub declared as their own. The fertile shores of Sentinel had fields of pomegranates, figs, and olives, to which Yaghoub's warriors feasted on. The Ra Gada had enslaved the Elves, and commissioned the construction of Samuruik, commonly known as Castle Sentinel. As time went on, modern-day Sentinel was fully built, with the Forebears building up this glorious city. The Crowns soon followed into Sentinel. The gates of Sentinel was built in a way where the Moon would be perched over it. This inspired Sentinel's current banner, which is a Crescent Moon. The 17th of Second Seed had become Koomu Alezer'i, which celebrates Sentinel's founding. Grandee Yaghoub continued as the King of Sentinel, and his wave moved across into the rest of the Alik'r. The Corelanya Clan & Origins of the Ash'abah The Corelanya Clan of High Elves were relatively recent arrivals to the Deathland, and were well-known for being Daedra-worshippers, arriving sometime around the Sixth century of the First Era, which is long before the Yokudans left for Hammerfell, and before the reign of Mansel Sesnit on Yokuda. The Corelanya Clan were situated in the city-state of Salas En, found on the western point of modern-day Myrkwasa, expanding on a site that was originally occupied by the Ayleids. Amidst the first era, the Yokudan Ra Gada from Yath had landed on the shores of the Ash'abah Pass, where they waged war with the Corelanya Clan. King Xakhwan led his invasion from the Pass, where his son, Prince Sameer was able to defeat the leader of the Corelanya, Kinlady Iniel. The High Elves of Hammerfell were known to practice Necromancy, which proved to be a key issue in the modern-day province today, and even the entire continent. At the battle, Xakhwan was killed by Wraithmaster Venerien, who turned him into a Zombie. Xakhwan's sons, Sameer and Haqmir were put into a serious situation, where one of them must kill their father's resurrected corpse, but breaking their sacred tradition. It is unknown who killed the Venerien and Xakhwan, but in the end, both were killed, and the perpetrator was banished. Those who followed the Denounced Prince would become the Ash'abah, Alik'r Nomads that would kill the undead, despite the tradition. Regardless, the other brother was made into a King, and was later buried at the Motalion Necropolis. Salas En would become occupied by the Yath Redguards until the 23rd Century, around when the Thrassian Plague moved through the Iliac.The Salas En Expedition''Events of "The Initiation" Gaiden Shinji & the Siege of Orsinium For quite some time, the flourishing Kingdom of Orsinium, deep in the Wrothgarian Mountains had proved themselves to be a formidable force, much to the dismay of the Bretons of High Rock, specifically, King Joile of Daggerfall. Orcish raiders of both the Bagrakh Clan and the Igrun Clan laid waste across the Bjoulsae River around the village of Wayrest. These attacks would become known as the Bjoulsae Raids, and it inspired King Joile to take action, by coordinating a joint-attack along with the Kingdom of Sentinel, and Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna. In 1E 948, King Joile had sent a letter to Gaiden Shinji. And so in 1E 950, the historically-infamous, Siege of Orsinium had begun, being a wide-scale conflict between the Orsimer of Wrothgar, and the denizens of the Iliac Bay. The Redguards of Sentinel served as one-half of the invasion force, partaking in various battles, from Orsinium, to as far as, Fharun Pass. At this time, Gaiden Shinji was a well-renowned warrior, having founded the Imperial City Arena, as well as, coming to know other similar figures such as Lord Trystan, the leader of the Knights of the Dragon. Gaiden Shinji and King Joile amassed a raid onto Grudgement Keep, where Joile had slain King Golkarr of Orsinium. Amidst the thirty-year campaign, Gaiden Shinji's forces came into contact with Baloth Bloodtusk, a powerful Orcish warrior that led the Orcish militia, the Savage Sons. The two engaged in a dynamic battle of Iron Might in a secluded area of Western Wrothgar. In the end, the two were killed in combat, and the site had become known as Honor's Rest, preserving the warrior's honor, regardless of politics. The Siege of Orsinium continued, King Joile attempted to conquer Hammerfell in 1E 973 by bypassing through Bangkorai Pass. He was almost successful, until he was killed by Makela Leki, among the last Sword-Singers in history. The Siege ended in 1E 980, and the Kingdom of Sentinel was left drained from the battle.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay'The Great Siege of Orsinium'Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumEvents of "The Ashes of Our Fathers"Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2'' Second Era King Fahara'jad & Suturah the Withered Amidst the Knahaten Flu in 2E 560, the Kingdom of Sentinel was ruled by Ramzi the Distrait, who was a poorly-performed leader, riddling his domain with uncertainty. He was weak-willed, as well as, self-reserved, especially with the arrival of the Knahaten Flu, when his Kingdom was in dire straits. King Ramzi saw this as divine intervention for his personal transgressions, and so the King died alone within the confines of Samuruik, leaving Sentinel without a leader. Fahara'jad was a member of the Forebears, known as the Prince of Antiphyllos. Amidst the panic, Prince Fahara'jad assumed the throne of Sentinel, vying it over Grandee Zizzeen, another Prince of Antiphyllos, but of the Crowns. While the Forebears were all in for Fahara'jad's rise to power, Crown rulers of the south were against this decision, and calls for revolution were in the air. In a stunning move, King Fahara'jad joined the Daggerfall Covenant, an alliance of the Kingdoms of High Rock. Fahara'jad's daughter, Maraya marries Emeric of Cumberland, the High King of the province. King Fahara'jad garnered the favor of the people when not only was Maraya married to Emeric, but when a bright comet went over Sentinel, the King called it a sign from HoonDing, the Make Way God of Yokuda. The province of Hammerfell partook in the following conflict in High Rock, King Ranser's War. Peace has been stable in Hammerfell, but there have been internal strife in the Alik'r Desert.''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell'The All-Beneficent King Fahara'jad'Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant'' King Fahara'jad had established a circle of advisors, being a mix of those with untarnished reputations, and questionable backgrounds. One such advisor was Suturah, who was later revealed to be a secret Necromancer. Suturah had slain several of Fahara'jad's advisors, resurrecting them in an assassination attempt. However, this failed, and so Suturah escaped into the east in the region of Tigonus, where he had come into contact with the Order of the Black Worm, the infamous necromancy group of Tamriel. Suturah returned to the Kingdom of Sentinel, utilizing an army of Ra-Netu. With little to no options, King Fahara'jad sought the help of the Ash'abah, a nomadic and exiled group of Redguards that disregard the sacred tradition of honoring the dead. The Ash'abah head figure, Marimah led the battle against the Ra-Netu, which ended in their favor. Despite their efforts against Suturah, the Ash'abah were given no favors. King Fahara'jad had covered up the event by claiming it was divine intervention. All the while, Suturah's children, Uwafa and Alasan had become involved in the worlds of Necromancy, forming the Withered Hand, a Redguard cult of Necromancers. The Withered Hand remained in the shadows until it was time to strike.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r The Assault on Sentinel Docks & the Ansei Wards During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Sentinel was still ruled by King Fahara'jad, who had ruled over the Kingdom of Sentinel for several years. It was this year, the Withered Hand had made their appearance well-known when the Ra-Netu had begun to swarm the western harbor of Sentinel. Both Uwafa and Alasan made an attempt to penetrate the Impervious Vault, found underneath Sentinel city. It was there, the Ansei Wards, godly artifacts of Tu'whacca that give cleanse a body of the corruption forever. These were the Redguard's only hope against Necromancy threats, and so the two brothers stole them, using the initial conflict as a cover while they defile the Impervious Vault. Fortunately, an Agent of the Covenant had arrived onto those docks after dealing with a Vampire threat in the faraway region of Rivenspire. The Agent had cut a bloody swathe throughout the Sentinel Docks, until they defeated the Ra-Netu and rescued Prince Azah, heir to the throne. Once the Ra-Netu invasion was over, the Sentinel Guard, including General Thoda, Gabrielle Benele of the Mages Guild, and King Fahara'jad himself, took to the Impervious Vault where they learned that the Ansei Wards were stolen. Ansei Radan, one of those that sacrificed themselves to make the Ansei Wards, told the Agent the situation, and so King Fahara'jad pointed the Agent to the Ash'abah, who took refuge in Morwha's Bounty, in southern Myrkwasa.Epode of the Ansei Wards''Events of "Rise of the Dead"Events of "The Impervious Vault" Uwafa the Defiler; Trouble at Tu'whacca's Throne Uwafa, the eldest sibling, took the Ansei Ward of Ansei Radan to the ancient temple of Tu'whacca's Throne, found on the desert heights of southern Myrkwasa, where he held the priests captive and resurrected various mummies of notable figures, including Queen Afsar and Yokeda Razul. The Agent of the Covenant traveled to Morwha's Bounty, where they filled them in on the situation, and had undergone an Initiation by becoming one with the Ash'abah. Talia at-Marimah, leader of the Ash'abah led the battle to retake Tu'whacca's Throne. Throne Keeper Farvad and his fellow priests were taken to Tu'whacca's Sanctum. The Agent fought across the temple and was able to secure the inner sanctum. Once inside, the Agent faced off against Uwafa, who was draining the powers of the priesthood. In the end, the Agent had killed Uwafa and Farvad had activated the temple's defense, purging the undead on the holy site. With one of the Ansei Wards recovered, the battle against the Withered Hand continued with the other brother, Alasan, who took to the city-state of Tava's Blessing found along the northern coast of the Hollow Wastes. Prince Azah attempts to defend the small port from the Withered Hand.Events of "Tu'whacca's Breath"Events of "A Reckoning with Uwafa" Alasan the Revenant; Plot at Tava's Blessing Alasan of the Withered Hand had taken the Ansei Ward of Ansei Maja to the harbor-town of Tava's Blessing, along the northern coast of the Hollow Wastes. All throughout the region, Alasan had amassed some influence, as he struck a deal with Magistrate Sulma in Bergama. Alasan's forces overwhelmed Tava's Blessing, killing the inhabitants and turning them into Ra-Netu, while Crown Prince Azah was captured. Talia at-Marimah and the Agent of the Covenant rendezvoused on the outskirts of the city, to which they rescued Azah, and disrupted the ritual of Alasan's conversion into Lichdom. However, the ritual continued, albeit halted in the process as Alasan had become a Wraith and the Ansei Ward was destroyed. The Agent flocked all over the northern wastes to gather ingredients needed to reforge the Ward. With everything set in motion, Alasan's spirit was trapped into the Ansei Ward. With the Ansei Ward safety returned to Sentinel, only one was left in circulation, which was taken by Shiri, the third sibling who posed undercover among those fighting against the Withered Hand. She had taken the final ward deep into Tigonus, to the Motalion Necropolis where her father is buried. All the while, another threat from the central heartlands of Tamriel had begun their campaign over the west.Note from Alasan'Nahirah's JournalEvents of "Alasan's Plot" Battle of Satakalaam & the Seventh Legion While the Withered Hand fought a downhill battle against the Kingdom of Sentinel, the Seventh Legion, under the command of Septima Tharn had invaded the region of Bangkorai, taking hold of the south and began their conquest over northern Bangkorai and Tigonus. Magnifico Khorshad of Satakalaam had conspired with Septima Tharn, leading to the Seventh Legion's capture of Satakalaam via an old smuggling tunnel underneath Khorshad's manor. Shiri had used the confusion to infiltrate the Motalion Necropolis. Amidst the conflict, the Satakalaam High Temple was raided by the Legion, and various relics were scattered throughout the city. The Agent of the Covenant had infiltrated the Imperial-occupied Satakalaam, rescuing several nobles held hostage in northern Satakalaam and recovering the stolen artifacts. The smuggling tunnel was destroyed by barrels of kindlepitch, cutting the Legion's ties to reinforcements. In the end, the Alik'r Warriors were able to retake the city once the Legion was defeated. Once Satakalaam was secured, Talia at-Marimah, Farvad, and the Agent had made their way to Motalion for their final confrontation with the Withered Hand.Events of "Imperial Incursion"Events of "Temple's Treasures" Shiri the Deciever & Suturah the Returned Shiri and the Withered Hand had infiltrated the Motalion Necropolis, amidst the confusion of the Seventh Legion's attack on Satakalaam. The Mummies and Skeletons had roamed the necropolis, driving out the priests that worked in the site. Shiri had stolen back all three of the Ansei Wards, imprisoning both Prince Azah and Farvad. The Ansei Ward of Maja had undergone a ritual and was protected by the Withered Hand. Both the Agent and Talia fought their way through waves of Cultist until they fought the Wraith of Alasan, ultimately destroying him. The Ansei Ward of Radan was lost from Throne Keeper Farvad and it was corrupted. Throne Keeper Farvad was forced to cleanse the ward while both the Agent and Talia fought more Ra-Netu. Shiri had sealed herself with the final Ansei Ward of Ansei Halelah, using it to resurrect Suturah as a Lich. Both Shiri and Suturah were killed by the Agent and the threat to the Alik'r Desert had been over. However, while the Alik'r Desert had restored itself from the undead threat, the Seventh Legion had continued their campaign over the west, having taken over the Bangkorai Garrison and killing the King of Evermore, Eamond Guimard. The Kingdom of Evermore was left in mourning while another threat loomed over Bangkorai.Events of "Amputating the Hand"Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock'' The Hammerfell Civil War & Volag's Purge Since the inception of the Ra Gada, the city-state of Old Hegathe was the capital of Hammerfell, but it was decided that it was changed to the Kingdom of Sentinel, which was very prosperous, as it controlled one-third of the trade in the Iliac Bay. However, this proved to be a bad decision considering that Sentinel is the capital of the Forebears. Despite their claim to Sentinel, the Crowns had continued their High Kingship of Hammerfell, all the way to Thassad II, who died of natural causes. Prince A'Tor was meant to inherit the throne, but things changed when Baron Volag led an assault onto Sentinel known as Volag's Purge, leading to various Crowns to separate, with A'Tor leaving for the Kingdom of Stros M'Kai. A'Tor amassed his forces which led to the Hammerfell Civil War. A'Tor returned to the mainland and fought an uphill battle against the Forebears, who saw their fate on the horizon. With no other way, the Forebears had sought the aid of the Third Empire, under the reign of Tiber Septim. The warfront shifted from the east to the west until it arrived on the shores of Stros M'Kai. The final conflict was the Battle of Hunding Bay between the remaining Crowns and the New West Navy of the Imperial Legion. Leading the helm was Amiel Richton, a Colovian Admiral-Lord. In the end, Richton killed A'Tor and was appointed the Provisional Governor of Stros M'Kai. Baron Volag's forces retreated to the mountains to remain in solitude while Senecus Goddkey was named the Provisional Governor of Sentinel. Hammerfell was conquered by the Septim Empire.Intro of TES: RedguardDialogue of Tobias The Third Empire & the Treaty of Stros M'Kai With the Third Empire seemingly under complete control over Hammerfell, talks of rebellion had spread across the province, specifically in Stros M'Kai. Cyrus, a Crowns mercenary had left for Stros M'Kai in search of his sister, Iszara. After delving through the perilous dungeons of the island, and bringing back Iszara from the Fields of Regret of Clavicus Vile, Cyrus the Redguard had been involved in a plot against the tyrannical Amiel Richton with a group of rebel Crowns known as the Restless League. Cyrus had infiltrated the Palace in Stros M'Kai where he had slain the Dragon, Nafaalilargus, and defeated Amiel Richton atop a Dwemeri Airship. Cyrus' actions in Stros M'Kai inspired many to follow in his tracts, including Baron Volag, who amassed his Forebears and retook the city-state of Sentinel from the Imperials under Senecus Goddkey. In the end, Iszara (now a leader of Stros M'Kai), Baron Volag of Sentinel, and Tiber Septim himself gathered at the Palace of Port Hunding where they created the First Treaty of Stros M'Kai, the document that would fully integrate the land of the Redguards as the Imperial Province of Hammerfell, with Sentinel as their capital. This treaty would continue for several years.Events of the Main Quest in Third Era The Alik'r and its cities during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, the Imperial Battlemage named Jagar Tharn impersonated Emperor Uriel Septim VII and casted both him and Talin Warhaft into the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion. Jagar Tharn had a mighty staff called the Staff of Chaos which was the key to releasing Uriel and Warhaft from the Deadlands. To secure his control, he broke the Staff of Chaos into several pieces and hid them across the provinces in Tamriel. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane caught wind of this and planned to tell the Elder Council, however, Tharn killed her with his vile magic. Ria Silmane's spirit sought the aid of a warrior also kept imprisoned by Tharn. Silmane help the warrior escaped and tasked them with finding the pieces of the Staff of Chaos throughout Tamriel. At one point, this warrior traveled to the city of Sentinel during their quest to gather the pieces. The warrior defeat Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace and freed both Uriel VII and Talin Warhaft, this young warrior was named the Eternal Champion. The region of Alik'r was undefined, and many settlements dotted the landscape or at least the general area. Smaller townships such as Chasetown and Vulnim Gate existed in the area.Events of Conflict across the Iliac; the War of Betony In 3E 403, both the Kingdom of Daggerfall and the Kingdom of Sentinel waged war with each other in the event known as the War of Betony, for the island territory of Betony, located in the western mouth of the Iliac Bay. Lord Mogref of Betony sought to have the island owned by Daggerfall, under the command of King Lysandus, who agreed when it was revealed that Betony is the holy land of Kynareth, a patron of Daggerfall. However, King Camaron of Sentinel had intervened in the discussion, citing a two-hundred-year-old document that claims that Betony is a territory of the Kingdom of Sentinel. King Camaron's death was foretold by the Oracle, and so she attempted to persuade Camaron from fighting against Daggerfall, but it proved to be in vain. Regardless, the War of Betony lasted for two years, with the Kingdom of Sentinel in a downhill battle as they lost the Siege of Craghold and the Battle of the Bluffs in Glenpoint. To end the conflict, Lord Graddock of Reich Gradkeep issued a summit in his domain, where the scribes of Daggerfall would write the Treaty of Gradkeep. However, Vanech, the Arch-Priest of Kynareth in Daggerfall had altered the treaty in favor over Daggerfall, as he was adamant to claim Betony. King Camaron had seen through this ruse, and so the battle ensued with the Riot in Reich Gradkeep. The forefront moved deeper into the Fiefdom of Reich Gradkeep, in the lands of the Cryngaine Field. Amidst the conflict, both King Camaron and King Lysandus were killed, leaving their throne to their family. Gothryd had become the King of Daggerfall after his father, while Camaron's wife, Akorithi ruled as a Regent-Queen. Camaron's eldest daughter, Aubk'i marries Gothryd to secure peace in the Iliac Bay, much to the dismay of the Redguards in Sentinel. Regardless, peace had remained in the Iliac Bay.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative – The Imperial Library]Fav'te's War of BetonyNewgate's War of Betony The Alik'r during the Warp in the West By 3E 405, the Kingdom of Sentinel was ruled by Regent-Queen Akorithi, while her eldest son, Greklith would inherit the throne after her time would come. The land of the Alik'r is centralized in the city-state of Alik'ra. At this time, the ghost of King Lysandus had haunted the Iliac Bay, prompting the Emperor, Uriel Septim VII to send an Agent to the Kingdom of Daggerfall to exorcize the spirit. The Agent traveled all throughout the Iliac Bay, seeking answers as to why King Lysandus returned to the mortal plane. While it is unknown as to who the Agent sought for help is unknown, but it is said that they approached Lhotun, the youngest child of Akorithi and Camaron. Lhotun had given the Agent the information regarding both Lysandus and Medora Direnni, all the while they had brought a letter of proof from his eldest sibling (before Aubk'i), the feeble prince, Arthago. Once Lysandus' spirit had left for Aetherius, the Totem of Tiber Septim had come into circulation after the Agent took it from Castle Daggerfall. The leaders of the Iliac Bay, including Akorithi, had begun to bid for the Totem, for if they had the artifact, they would have complete control over Numidium. As time went on, the Totem had fallen into obscurity and the Kingdoms of the Iliac waged war for complete control over the region.Events of "Missing Prince"Events of "Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem?" As time went on, on the 10th of Frostfall in 3E 417, a magical anomaly known as the Dragon Break had occurred. The Kingdoms had continued their conflict across the Iliac Bay. The Kingdom of Sentinel had cut a bloody-swathe throughout the southern Iliac and the Alik'r Desert, conquering the land. On the 9th of Frostfall, Queen Akorithi's forces were at the city-state of Bergama amidst a cruel sandstorm. Sentinel's warriors had completely ransacked Bergama and destroyed the Baron's castle. The next morning, the Warp in the West had swept across the Iliac Bay, going from the forty-four independent nations to the four kingdoms of the Iliac Bay (Daggerfall, Orsinium, Sentinel, and Wayrest). Sentinel's kingdom had spread across from the Barony of Abibon-Gora to the County of Satakalaam. Amidst this conquest, both Queen Akorithi and Greklith had passed away from an unknown disease, leaving the throne to the only remaining heir, Lhotun, whose reign would bring much controversy to the province of Hammerfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: HammerfellThe Warp in the West A Coup d'etat at Lainlyn; Lord Kain of the True Horn Since 3E 405, the Barony of Lainlyn had been ruled by Baron Shrike, who was known throughout his domain as being a tyrannical ruler that governs with an iron fist. Many people were against his law, including his younger brother, Lord Kain. Both he and Lord Harth had founded the Knights of the True Horn, a knightly order whose name is a subtle jab at Lainlyn's knightly order, the Host of the Horn. At one point, the Knights had staged a coup d'etat on Lainlyn, in the attempt to overthrow Kain's older brother, but it proved to be in vain and so the True Horn was forced to separate. Kain ordered his group to disband into several groups and to await his call to reunite. However, Lord Kain had died in not long after his coup d'etat but was resurrected by Arielle Jurard, an infamous necromancer from Lainlyn. Kain and Jurard traveled for the Colovian West in Cyrodiil, where both Lord Jaren and Garridan Stalrous, of the True Horn took refuge until the reunion. Arielle Jurard resurrected Lord Kain to further continue the fight against Baron Shrike. Both Jurard and Lord Kain were sealed inside Battlehorn Castle, in the western outskirts of Chorrol, where they remained. Both Lord Jaren and Lord Garridan continued to serve the remaining Knights of the True Horn, however, Garridan had perished in the attempt to save his village, the Farmantle Glens from a drought, while Lord Jaren eventually passed the castle to his son, Lord Kelvyn. Baron Shrike continued his reign over Lainlyn until he too passed away. The Knights of the True Horn had fallen into obscurity as the Battlehorn Castle, the order's legacy remained in the care of another warrior.Events of Lord Jaren's JournalLord Kelvyn's Last Will and TestamentKnightfall''Events of "Fighter's Stronghold" The Rise of King Lhotun; the Waning Third Era With the entirety of the Iliac-Hammerfell under the rule of the Kingdom of Sentinel, trouble be would come onto King Lhotun as Sentinel is a kingdom of the Forebears while a majority of the area is affiliated with the Crowns. Lhotun had become involved in military, diplomatic, and even religious missions to keep these nations under his wing. With such conflicting ideas between the Crowns and the Forebears, Lhotun had established a third political party, one seen in the gray area between the two traditional factions. This group was known as the Lhotunics, one that respected Imperial law but held reverence with the culture of Yokuda. However, this brought nothing but contempt to the two other factions, both seeking ways to undermine the Kingdom of Sentinel and King Lhotun's reign. Queen Clavilla of the Kingdom of Taneth had tried to revoke charters of independent guilds from the Kingdom of Sentinel, but it proved to be ineffective. Clavilla's reasoning was that worship of Satakal was otherwise considered heresy in the eyes of the Third Empire. All the while, in the heartlands of the Crowns, Ayaan-si, a High Prophet of Elinhir had called upon the True Crowns to rebel against King Lhotun. Ayaan-si had established forays across Bergama and the Dak'fron Desert, being successful in the acquisition of the Fiefdom of Totambu, to which it established independence from Sentinel. Ever since then, the battlefront had shifted back into Totambu as of 3E 432. The outcome of the conflict is currently unknown. Fourth Era Arannelya's Campaign & the Great War On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Third Aldmeri Dominion had waged war with the weakened Third Empire, then under the command of Titus Mede II. And so the Third Aldmeri Dominion advanced from the south, with the Dominion under the command of Lady Arannelya had invaded Hammerfell, as Lord Naarifin invaded the Nibenay. Arannelya's forces were able to overrun southern Hammerfell when only the disunited Redguard forces had only shown scattered resistance against the Dominion. The outnumbered Imperial Legion was forced to tread across the Alik'r Desert, which became known as the March of Thirst. The Thalmor took over the entirety of the southern coast with content, but the former capital, Hegathe had held substantial resistance against the Dominion. The surviving March of Thirst regrouped with the Legion in High Rock, under the command of General Decianus. The Forebears of Sentinel were able to break the siege against Hegathe, promoting the two factions, the Crowns and Forebears to reconcile in this provincial crisis. Arannelya moved across the Alik'r to the city-state of Skaven, where Decianus' forces fought in a bloody battle against them. Decianus had, unfortunately, withdrawn from Skaven, leading to the Dominion's occupation of the Crowns city. However, Legion "invalids" were able to retake Skaven and drive Arannelya's forces into the Greater Alik'r in 4E 174, taking a loss from the Alik'r warriors that stalk the region. The Great War continues into 4E 175 at the Battle of the Red Ring, where Titus Mede II was able to retake the Imperial City from the Third Aldmeri Dominion under Lord Naarifin.The Great War'' Hammerfell Stands Alone & the White-Gold Concordat In the late 4E 174, Emperor Titus Mede II and the Thalmor create the White-Gold Concordat after a very close victory over the Aldmeri Dominion in the Battle of the Red Ring. Titus Mede was very aware of the weakened state the Third Empire has been left, in no condition where they could continue the fight. The terms were harsh in the eyes of the Empire but were necessary to secure peace and time to rebuild. The Concordat's two controversial notes were the banned worship of Talos, the Hero-God of Mankind, much to the dismay of the Nords, and the cession of a majority of the southern-half of Hammerfell, much to the dismay of the Redguards. The Redguards of Hammerfell were unwilling to give the south to the High Elves, having felt a great betrayal, the Thalmor had strengthened the bitterness between Hammerfell and the Third Empire. In the end, the Great War had continued for five more years between Hammerfell and the Dominion until it had ultimately ended in 4E 180 with the creation of the Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai. Because of Hammerfell's rebellion against the White-Gold Concordat, Titus Mede II was forced to renounce the province's allegiance to the Third Empire, to ensure the peace to the Empire, this is what led to the continued fight and the Empire's lack of inclusion in the conflict. Ever since then, the province of Hammerfell has been independent of the rest of the continent. Locations Regions *Hollow Wastes *Myrkwasa *Tigonus Settlements *Sentinel (capital) **Samuruik **Sisters of the Sands Inn **Sentinel Bazaar **Impervious Vault **Outlaws Refuge *Alik'ra *Aswala Stables *Bergama *Kozanset *Lainlyn *Leki's Blade *Morwha's Bounty *Rain Catcher Fields *Satakalaam *Wind Scour Temple Ruins *Aldunz *Alezer Kotu *Ancestor's Landing *Ash'abah Pass *HoonDing's Watch *King's Rest *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Motalion Necropolis *Ragnthar *Rkulftzel *Salas En *Santaki *Tu'whacca's Throne *Volenfell *Yldzuun Caves *Badwater Mine *Coldrock Diggings *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Forsaken Hearts Cave *Kulati Mines *Sandblown Mine *Shore Cave Landmarks *Ash'abah Pass *Aswala's Remembrance *Dragontail Mountains *Goat's Head Oasis *Iliac Bay *Na-Totambu's Landing *Ogre's Bluff *Sep's Spine *Tears of the Dishonored Gallery Alik'r Desert Map.jpg|Map of the Alik'r Desert. SentinelDocks.jpg|Sentinel, the Jewel of the Alik'r. Bergama.png|Bergama, Guardian of the Hollow Wastes. Lainlyn view.png|Lainlyn, the royal harbor of Sentinel. Leki's Blade.png|Leki's Blade is a ruined statue in the center of Alik'r. Illiac Bay.jpg|The Alik'r Desert in the Iliac Bay. Alik'r Bandit card art.png|The Alik'r Bandit in . Alik'r Survivalist card art.png|Alik'r Survivalist is . Alik'r Nomads.jpg|The Alik'r nomads roam the desert. Appearances * * * * * * de:Alik'r-Wüste es:Desierto de Alik'r ru:Алик'р (пустыня) pl:Pustynia Alik'r nl:Alik'r-woestijn uk:Алік'р (пустеля) Category:Culture of Hammerfell Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Lore: Regions